


Tranquility

by Elvina



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvina/pseuds/Elvina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Couldn't he just shut the hell up for one night?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tranquility

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own 'Super Dangan Ronpa 2' or any of it's characters.

“...And isn’t that so beautiful, Hinata-kun?”

 

Hinata sighs, and wonders for the millionth time that night what the hell possessed him to let _Komaeda sleep in his room._

 

The bed creaks when Hinata props himself up on one elbow. He glares at Komaeda.

 

“Komaeda, for fucks sake, can you _please_ be quiet?!” Is Hinata annoyed? Yeah, you could say that. 

 

Komaeda clutches the sheets that are draped over them and says;

 

“Oh, does Hinata-kun hate noise too? Wow, we have so much in common!” Komaeda smiles, seemingly unfazed by Hinata's previous comment.

 

Hinata groans and lowers his head back onto the pillow.

 

For someone who hates noise, Komaeda sure makes a lot of it.

 

Interupting Komaeda's ramblings again, Hinata says;

 

“Please, please, _please,_ Komaeda, can you just be quiet for one night?! I want to go to sleep!” Hinata hears the whine in his own voice, but at the moment he could care less.

 

Komaeda stays silent, and Hinata thinks he can  _finally_ get some rest, when Komaeda says;

 

“Can I say one more thing, Hinata-kun?”

 

“...Go ahead.” Hinata says, feeling he's going to regret saying those two words.

 

Komaeda turns and wraps his arms around Hinata.

 

“What are you-!” Hinata is cut off when Komaeda whispers in his ear, “I love you.”

 

“Wha-What the hell, Komaeda!?”

 

Komaeda pays no attention to his shout. He leans his head on Hinata's shoulder.

 

“Ko-Komaeda!” Hinata tries to push Komaeda off him, but to no avail.

 

Hinata then realizes from the way Komaeda's breathing that he fell asleep.

 

“Komaeda! Wake up and tell me what you meant by that!”

 

Hinata soon gives up trying to Komaeda up. He closes his eyes and soon falls asleep with Komaeda's arms still wraped around him.

 

That's Komaeda for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~!


End file.
